An optical time-domain reflectometer (“OTDR”) is an opto-electronic instrument used to characterize an optical fiber. A typical OTDR injects a series of optical pulses into the fiber during a testing process. From the same end of the fiber, the OTDR also extracts light that is scattered and reflected back from points in the fiber due to irregularities in the optical fiber structure. This process is equivalent to the manner in which an electronic time-domain reflectometer may measure reflections caused by changes in the impedance of the cable under test. Accordingly, the strength of the back-reflected light is measured as a function of time, and is plotted as a function of fiber length.
OTDRs have conventionally been standard equipment for the characterization of optical fiber. Specifically, it is well known that by transmitting a pulse down a fiber and analyzing the back-reflected light, the loss of the fiber may then be characterized. OTDRs may characterize the loss and length of an examined fiber during manufacture, during warehousing, during installation, and during splicing. OTDRs are also used to locate faults in the fiber, such as breaks. Faults or failures in the fiber may be costly, in terms of repairing the fiber, as well as any adverse affects in service (e.g., disruption or loss of service). Any ability for measuring the temperature of fibers requires more sensitivity and more expensive devices and components than a standard OTDR. Specifically, measurements of fiber temperature typically rely on non-linearities in the measured fiber using specialized devices.